


Parallel Lines

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Tale Teller's Daily Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: Prompt:FluffIn which two pink lines appear.





	Parallel Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Guess this is a series now. I couldn't leave it alone. There's not enough omega bruce in this world. I have to fix it

Bruce wrung his fingers anxiously, each second ticking by slower than the last. The world seemed to move in slow motion from the bathroom floor, knees tucked into his chest as he waited for the timer. How could it be that anxiety rose every time they did this? One would think that it would get easier the more often they did it, but it only seemed to get worse. 

Tony paced, hands folded in front of him, head watching his own feet. Bruce wished desperately that he would just sit down, curl his arms around him and promise that it was going to be alright either way. But would it really be? Everything that they had wanted, every idea that they had attached themselves to, it all hung in the balance. Bruce had fallen in love with ideas, silly little visions for a future they could’ve had together. But if they had missed their chance…

“How much longer?” Tony inquired quietly.

“Three minutes.” Bruce mumbled, glancing down at the timer on his phone. 

Tony let out a noise in frustration as Bruce pulled his knees in tighter to his chest, picking at the skin around his fingers. Anxieties either way, no truly desired outcome. Of course, this was what they had wanted, but there were risks to come along with it, and as his chances grew higher, Bruce could feel the nerves that coincided with such risks. Beginning twinges of regret as he faced the unknown. But where would more regret lie? Within the yes or the no?

Nine months without a single Hulk-out. That was going to have to be the deal. It meant not daring to leave the compound for nine months, the gamma blockers being the only guarantee against it. Even then, there was no guarantee that he could even carry to term, or that the baby wouldn’t be born with some deformity. There weren’t exactly many other people like him, thus no comparison to base off. It was like a grand experiment, with a life in the balance.

Perhaps it would’ve been better to leave it and adopt. Perhaps it would’ve been wiser not to take the risk, not to risk the pain that would accompany it. But there was something in the way that Tony’s eyes had lit up at the proposition of kids and heat and pregnancy and family. Something in the way his face lit up when he talked about it. Something that made Bruce want to carry their child. 

But whether or not it was worth it was yet to be seen. He still held reservations close to his chest, despite the risks they'd already taken. There was no turning back from here, not after what they had already done. Bruce could remember the feeling that had rushed over him during his heat, when Tony knotted him and he swore that he felt the second when sperm met egg. Even if there was still time to retreat, even if the test came back negative, Bruce knew that they would find themselves right back here in a month. They were far too sold on the idea to turn back now. 

Tony slid into the floor across from him, knees brushing up against each other, the alpha holding out his hands for Bruce to take. The omega let his fingers lace through his alpha’s, clinging tightly to him as he buried his face in his knees. He was afraid. Afraid of disappointing his alpha one way or another, afraid of failing, afraid of losing the first man in his life to ever really love him. 

“What if we’re making a mistake?” Bruce whispered. “We don't know what might happen. If we do this, I mean, there's no guarantee that I can carry to term like this. And even if I do, what if they're so badly deformed because of what I am that they can't survive more than a few days, and we just put them through a few days of hell before they die? Or what if there are problems, and they're like me, or worse? Or, even if there are no problems, is this really a good place to raise a baby? Given what we do for a living?” 

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as all of his anxieties and fears came spewing out of him. Tony’s fingers brushed through his curls as he pulled him tighter with every word, until Bruce was curled tight into his alpha’s chest, not daring to pull away. Tony’s lips pressed against his temple, silent promises vowed and kept, swearing to him that he would be okay. 

“No matter what happens, we’re gonna be okay. We can do this, _you_ can do this.” Tony vowed, holding him tight. “You're gonna do this, because it's what you've always wanted. And… because it's better to take the risk and regret it than to regret never taking it at all. Because there are a lot of things that I regret doing, and I mean _a lot,_ but I regret the things I didn't do so much more.” 

Tony slowly pulled him from his chest, eyes meeting. Tony’s eyes seemed to perpetually have bags beneath them, dark circles permanent from insomniatic night after insomniatic night. He looked older than he had when they first met, wiser, sadder. But there was something about the idea of a family that brought so much vibrancy back to those tired eyes. So much light brought back to them as the alpha rested a hand over Bruce’s belly, where perhaps life grew just inside. So much light that Bruce couldn't bear to lose. 

“You're gonna get through this. And we’re gonna have a kid, who's gonna be a goddamn genius, and who's gonna have like 64 aunts and uncles who all love them, and they're gonna be the coolest goddamn kid in preschool because what other kid can say that Captain America drives them to school?” Tony mused, fingers brushing through his curls as Bruce faded into his words, seeing all of it in perfect clarity. “And it's scary now, but it's all gonna be worth it.”

Bruce gave a small smile, eyes finding Tony’s as he held tight to his reassurances. Tony was the only one who knew how to soothe frayed nerves, the only one who could speak calm into his anxious mind. The only one who could pull him from his shell and bring him into the dazzling light of day. The anxieties lingered still, not cured by words alone, but he was beginning to think, at least, that it might be worth the chance. That the reward infinitely surpassed the risk. 

And then the timer began to buzz. 

Bruce’s heart leapt hard in his chest as he grabbed tight to Tony’s hands. He could feel something like vibration course through his veins as he began to shake. There was no more time, no more ifs, no more wondering. Tony’s eyes lit up, darting between the buzzing phone and Bruce’s eyes. His thumbs traced over the omega’s knuckles, smile etching over his lips. 

“Ready?” Tony inquired. 

Bruce inhaled slowly, and nodded. 

His hand reached up and swept over the counter, finding the strip of plastic that held their fate. He shut his eyes tight, almost like he was at the top of a rollercoaster and awaiting the drop. He drew in a breath, pulling the test in front of him, and silently counted to three. Three seconds to steady himself. Three seconds to let the fear take hold. Three seconds to let him wallow in his nerves. Three seconds. And then eyes open.

Parallel pink lines. Two. Clear as day. Two. 

“I'm pregnant.” Bruce breathed. 

And with that, all fear was gone. All the anxieties that had built up inside of him went away, and there was nothing but unadulterated joy. Because there was a baby growing inside of him, making home inside of his belly. A baby that they had created, life that had just begun to flicker within the walls of his womb. He was going to be a father. He was going to have the family that he had dreamed about since childhood. 

He had always dreamt about having a family one day. But he had been so young when everything had turned to shit, when the gamma rays had infected his blood and killed every dream of normalcy that he had once had. Not every time getting what he wanted, remorse ingrained in his skin, he had suffered through dreams of children and family and life and love. So bittersweet, every time leaving a hollow sort of ache in his bones. 

And then came Tony Stark. Swaggering in with the world on a string, all snark and sass and knowing damn well that he was always the smartest in the room, second only to one. Then came Tony Stark, who had fallen in love with the doctor, with the defective, with the monster, with the beast. Then came Tony Stark, who promised him the world, and fought damn hard to give it to him. 

“I'm pregnant.” Bruce whispered, again and again, until it resonated through the room, until it sounded real, until it truly made sense. Bruce Banner was going to have the family he had always wanted. They were going to build the family they had wanted to desperately. They were going to build a home in their messy world. 

Tony’s eyes lit up brighter than anything Bruce had ever seen, smile wider than it had ever been as he threw his arms around the omega, holding him tight for as long as he could. He could've sat there until the end of the world, holding the man that he loved so much, so truly, so deeply, so infinitely. He could've held him until the world stopped turning. There was no more anxiety, no more what-ifs, no more fear. Because all that mattered was that they had a baby on the way. 

All that mattered was that the two loneliest men in the universe had found each other, and that they were going to build a home.


End file.
